


Reflections of My Life

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clan Branwen, Eventual James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mystery, Politics, Undercover James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: James suffers a tragedy and begins having strange dreams about a mysterious shadow with red eyes. What follows sees James tumbling down a rabbit-hole of conspiracy, corruption and potentially finding love in the process.





	1. Who Is That Shadow I See?

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> This idea literally came out of nowhere and I hope it turns into my first major long story.  
> Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Story title is based on one of my favourite songs from the 60's. I'll link it here if anyone would like to listen.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTeI65yrhGw&ab_channel=ClassicPerformances2

James sat back in his leather recliner reading one of his favourite Atlesian stories: 'The Weight of the World' by Arthur Kerouac.   
  
Despite the somewhat grim title, this was a story written to inspire hope and encouragement through difficult times and how to truly embrace any peace and comfort in one's life.

Today had not been kind to James at all, and so he dimmed the lights, lit some candles and made himself as comfortable as can be whilst listening to the pouring rain hammering hard and observing the bright flashes of lightning ricocheting off the room as it came through the closed curtains.   
  
Unfortunately, each flash reminded him of what happened earlier in the day and soon, his head was between his hands; the book forgotten as it fell to the glossy wooden floor!

A recruit, young, charming and kind found himself on the wrong end of an Ursa's claw as he and James were conversing with each other about future training!   
  
James had been coated in the boy's blood and was forced to fight the imposing and terrifying Grimm, feeling the hunter-in-training's warm blood eventually go cold and begin to stick to his clothes and skin!

James was successful in dispatching the creature by shooting a bullet of enhanced penetration directly through its skull as he vaulted over and watched as the beast was immediately cut clean down the middle; the bullet he retrieved several inches down beneath the two halves of the now-dead Ursa.

He strode back to the dying boy and knelt down, assessing the extent of the damage.   
  
The claw had punctured his chest which was now gaping open, a puddle of dark crimson staining the grass and dirt where he lay gasping for breath.   
  
"Mr-Mr-Mr Ironwood? W-W-W-Why are y-you s-s-staring at me like t-that?"   
  
James' mouth opened but he couldn't find the right words to say.

Eventually he laid his hand on the boy's forehead and tried his best to smile encouragingly. "Just a scratch. You'll be fine, son."   
  
The lie stung as he said it, but the recruit seemed to be comforted all the same.   
  
"I-I hear the birds. O-One is calling t-to you, sir. C-can't you h-hear him?" The boy coughed and blood came dribbling down his chin.   
  
James noticed his aura beginning to fade and knew it wouldn't be long until he would pass.

Suddenly, James was pulled down as the boy grabbed his collar and gazed into his eyes! When he spoke, there was no stutter, no longer the sound of a dying man.   
  
"Do not turn your back on he who is black as night. Care for him and he will care for you. Your happiness depends on it, James Ironwood."   
  
With the utterance of those words, the hand on James' collar loosened and the boy fell back to the ground, eyes staring up toward the sky where a single bird flew in spiralling circles against the warm glow of the sun...

Back in his study, James glanced down at the book forlornly before getting up and walking to the window.   
  
Drawing back the curtains, he could see many lights glowing bright and shimmering amidst the downpour.   
  
Turning away he began to retire to his bedroom, wishing for the memory of today to be erased from his present mind, at least for a little while.  
  
But as he walked back, he became aware of a second shadow beside his. Surrounding them both were the ripples of water cascading down the curtain-free window.   
  
James' heart began to race, not knowing who this shadow belonged to, but turning around he could see no one.   
  
Perplexed, he returned his gaze to the two shadows in front of him.

The second figure appeared to merely be standing at his side, until he could clearly see their hands intertwined.   
  
His shadow proceeded to turn and hold out his arms invitingly to the other, who accepted the invitation warmly.   
  
James stared dumbfounded at the two shadows together in a lover's embrace.

He stole a glance into a silver-inlaid mirror to his left, at first seeing nothing but himself looking quite tense.   
  
Until over his left shoulder, he spied a pair of glowing red orbs hovering where a person's eyes would be if they were slightly shorter than him.   
  
Feeling a chill on his neck, James could make out a faint voice whispering into his ear.   
  
"I'm he who is black as night you know. We haven't met yet, but already you refuse to look away. Always remember, I will be there to protect you."

Upon the utterance of those mysterious words, James bolted up from his bed, drenched in a cold sweat!   
  
The early morning sun's rays were pouring through the window with no sign of any rain to be seen.   
  
He panted and balled his hands into tight fists, willing himself to be calm.   
  
The young hunter had passed away over a month ago and yet, the same dream kept coming back to him.

The shadow next to him, the red eyes, that mysterious voice.   
  
James got up from the bed and looked out over Atlas, gilded spires reaching up towards the bright blue sky above.   
  
He rested his right arm on the glass as various airships glided past, momentarily casting a shadow across where he stood.   
  
In the distance, he spotted two birds seemingly dancing with one another across the currents of air, unaware of the trials and tribulations each person in the city below were facing.

While making himself presentable for his meeting with Jacques Schnee, James looked deeply at his reflection, willing to see something, anything that could validate his dreams or what the dying recruit had said to him.   
  
But nothing appeared. Frowning in disappointment, he stepped back and quietly muttered "Who are you?" under his breath.

No reply of any form occurred and so James left his apartment, forcing himself to try and focus solely on the importance of Atlesian politics.   
  
Had he stayed longer, he would have seen the now-fading dark letter "Q" scrawled across the mirror with those red orbs staring back and a voice simply stating "I'll keep you safe, James."


	2. Of Bandits and Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives some startling information about Haven and learns who the shadow with red eyes may be...

"As you can see here, we are managing to establish safe zones in more remote locations throughout Atlas and Mistril."   
  
James had expected the patriarch of the Schnee family to be the only important figurehead at this meeting, but found that when he entered, there were more influential faces seated; all ready to pick apart the flaws in his strategic plans to do with the security of Remnant.

He took up a traditional militaristic stance, hands clasped behind his back while standing up straight and allowing the natural aura he possessed to boost his own confidence.   
  
"I will never say that anywhere is truly safe, but we are doing our best to make sure the people of Remnant are at least given some semblance of peace. Thank you for listening."

Bowing his head, James sat down into his chair which squeaked slightly at the sudden weight applied to it.   
  
He didn't listen to what anyone else had to say, knowing already that their priorities were to the individual families and companies that brought in a profit.   
  
Not to the kingdoms but to themselves. He balled his left hand into a fist under the table and gritted his teeth, all the while projecting an air of stoic calm.

Then, as the meeting wound down and everyone was leaving, James felt his scroll vibrate.   
  
Once alone in the now-quiet strategy room, he looked at the scroll and saw the name 'Winter' appear.   
  
She had been doing some sort of recon mission within Mistril, certain that a plan to sabotage the school was being put into motion by some unseen force.

Without hesitation, he answered the call. "Schnee! Report!"   
  
On the other end, he could hear several voices as though she were somewhere public like a marketplace.   
  
"Sir! I have a potential lead on who may be attempting to undermine our efforts here."   
  
James nodded, this was good news indeed.   
  
"A bandit clan on the outskirts of Haven appear to be preparing for some kind of skirmish. All reports claim that they may try and breach the city's defenses."

Frowning, James got up from his seat and began pacing around the room.   
  
"A bandit clan? What could they possibly have that might breach Haven's defences?"   
  
On the other end, Winter cleared her throat and uttered "Excuse me" to a passer-by, trying to find a less crowded place.   
  
"We don't know yet, but it's bound to happen sometime soon. They have multiple cases of dust, countless weapons and more seem to be joining their ranks with each passing day."

This was troubling; what would they have to gain with such a risky attack that could end up costing all their lives alongside many innocent civilians?   
  
"Do we know the name of the clan, by any chance?"   
  
Winter once again sounded like she was moving to another location, this time with the crashing of water in the background.   
  
'She must be close to the Tidal Falls', James thought.

"No first names, but we know it to be a family. Clan Branwen of the Black Feather. Know them?"   
  
James pondered the name. It sounded vaguely familiar but completely alien at the same time.   
  
"I'll need to visit the Atlas archives. They may have something if the clan has been around for awhile. Good work, Schnee. Keep me updated on any further developments."

He could practically hear Winter salute through the scroll. "Sir!"   
  
And with that, she was gone.   
  
'Time to make a trip to the archives, I suppose', James thought before leaving the meeting room behind, getting into his car and heading across the city.

Being a general in the Atlesian army had its benefits, one of which was the instant access in how you could enter just about any important place immediately without hassle or suspicion.   
  
Arriving at the archives, James found himself being led down a dimly lit hall to a section entirely devoted to the inner politics and history of almost every bandit clan that had ever existed throughout Remnant.

Sitting down at an oak-laden table lit up by candle-light, he got to work finding any clans with the letter "B" in the title.   
  
After about 3 hours, James finally found something promising; the description of a woman with jet-black flowing hair named Raven Branwen, a legendary blade-master loyal only to her kin.   
  
Last seen fleeing from Mistril over a decade before for the assassination of a high-ranking government official.

A supposed rite of passage for the Branwen clan involved taking a life on the last day of your teenage years and she desired to make her family proud by making the death be of an enemy who consistently threatened their safety.   
  
To this day, no one had heard anything of the Branwen clan, unsure of whether they simply died out or were building up their numbers and biding time.

'Looks like she may want to take the city by force to prove herself again', James thought, a worried frown making his features appear harsh in the flickering candle-light.   
  
The only other member of the clan that was known had very little information; Raven's brother, Qrow.   
  
An equally skilled swordsmith who apparently left behind his family and desired a better life for himself.

The sketch of him displayed hair black as his sister's, a longsword strapped to his back and...red eyes like bloodstone rubies.   
  
James' eyes widened in shock and he bolted up from the table, knocking over the chair and making the candle flicker with the sudden gust of air!   
  
The dreams came back to him once more, two red orbs hovering in any mirror or reflective surface, a husky world-weary voice that was equal parts comforting and mysterious at the same time.

The recruit had told him that there was a "bird" calling out to him that day.   
  
Was this fate?   
  
All James knew at this moment was that he needed to find this Qrow Branwen and hopefully get some answers, stop the attack on Haven and protect as many people as he could.   
  
Blowing out the candle, he retreated from the winding corridors of the archives and breathed in the fresh air outside.   
  
And as he drove across the Bridge of the Titans, he observed many birds perched atop it, staring down upon him with glassy eyes.

Once he was on the other side of the bridge, he stopped his car and looked over at it, shivering slightly as all the birds flew up in unison, creating a swirling vortex of black wings and a screeching that stayed in his mind all the way home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day All!  
> I must say, I'm quite proud of how this story is coming together! Hope you are all enjoying reading along.


	3. Written In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a surreal dream and receives a message from something peculiar.

"The shadows swirled and danced to the beat of a single drum. Into the sky they attempted to trap reality, but there is something they did not know..."   
  
James watched in awe as he hovered above the spherical globe of the planet. He tried to move, to speak any words but couldn't.   
  
'This is only a dream. It has to be.' he thought resolutely.

Suddenly the stars and distant galaxies seemed to shift and shimmer as though part of a large body of water disturbed by a stone.   
  
"...Reality has many meanings, many pieces that fit into the same puzzle. The boy knew this and continues to know."   
  
An image conjured itself in front of James, showing the young recruit who lost his life a month ago.

Only here, it showed him moving out of the way of the ursa's claw and helping James fight it afterwards.   
  
The image distorted and eventually unravelled, leaving behind naught but the dark expanse of space, dotted with glowing stars.   
  
The red-eyed shadow stared at James, head cocked quizzically as though trying to solve a problem.

Its form was now more complete, James noticed.   
  
No longer a barely formed silhouette but instead like a swaying human-sized plume of smoke and eyes like embers piercing their gaze right into James' aqua blue ones.   
  
"You'll understand well enough in time, Jimmy. Now, follow that lead. You've had plenty of rest. Wake up!"

James opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times to let his vision adjust.   
  
He had fallen asleep quickly after returning home, wanting to be fully alert in order to better process any information he could find alongside that which he already knew.   
  
Silver moonlight came serenely through the bedroom window, highlighting James lying above the covers, wearing nothing but boxers.

His prosthetics shone brightly as the light refracted off them.   
  
Experimentally he flexed his right arm and leg, observing the way each and every piece perfectly adapted to the movement.   
  
James swallowed thickly and sat on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the carpeted floor before putting his head in his hands.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5.' he counted over and over in his mind.   
  
The events of the last month were weighing heavily on him and he wanted nothing more than to turn away and go on with his life, but all other parts of him were screaming!  
  
Something was happening out there and it needed to be investigated.

An hour later, James found himself looking over all that he knew and had found after Winter's report and the Atlesian Archives.   
  
This Qrow Branwen was clearly a good lead to follow, but he had no idea where to even slightly begin gathering information about him.   
  
He left his clan 10 years ago around the same time his sister rose to power which left too many variables and too little knowledge about where he would potentially go.

Getting flustered, James knew he needed a short break and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, but as he turned on the tap there was a clunking sound.   
  
"Oh, come on! Don't you dare break on me again!" he said in an annoyed tone.   
  
Without warning however, water began gushing out and flying through the air in dancing swirls, much like the galaxies in his dream!

Ducking down, James watched in panic but also curiosity as the liquid started to form letters in midair.   
  
He stood up cautiously and stepped closer. Squinting his eyes, James was able to make out four clear words continuing to swirl together.   
  
'I am in Menagerie.' The general's eyes widened and he moved forward fast. "Are you Qrow Branwen? How is this possible?"

His answer came swiftly as the water barrelled past his face and down the drain of the sink.   
  
He was left alone again to wonder what was happening.   
  
But at least he now had a destination; Menagerie, the island given to the faunus. Not a safe place for humans, but he'd have to chance it if he wanted answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading, leaving kudos and enjoying the story. You're all awesome!


	4. All The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes undercover on a ship heading for Menagerie. While there, he meets a certain blonde-haired stranger...

Flying was never something that James liked to do.

While his work often took him to each corner of Remnant, he much preferred traveling by boat. 

Thankfully, Menagerie didn't even allow any type of aircraft to cross its borders. So, James was content to rest a while and enjoy the calm, soothing ebb and flow of the ocean.

Gaining passage was a simple task once the captain was made aware of who he was, but an agreement had been established: no one outside of either of them were to know that the general of Atlesian military was here visiting the faunus islands.

The White Fang had begun growing desperate in their desire for equality and the newest figurehead Adam Taurus was proving to be a relentless, yet charismatic force for change.

James knew that he would not hesitate resorting to kidnapping a high-ranking official for the humans, thus anonymity was of the highest importance whilst within Menagerie.

Here, he would go under the alias Briar Clearbark; an imaginary friend James named when he was just a child. Hopefully no one would suspect it to be a fake and he could easily keep moving forward in an effort to find Qrow Branwen.

Naturally, his Atlesian formal attire had to be changed in order for him to blend in with the common crowd. 

James' new clothes consisted of a brown, sleeveless shirt which hadn't been washed in a while, so as to give the illusion that he was a drifter; torn, faded white pants that hung a little loose on him and tattered shoes with multiple holes.

His hair also was required to be mussed up, causing it to fall slightly into his face which had proven to be annoying on several occasions.

Normally he would want his appearance to reflect who he was; powerful, commanding and strong. Yet here, he began to feel vulnerable and exposed with no semblance of control.

This journey was going to test James' resolve and his inner strength especially, something he wasn't used to dealing with for a long time.

Leaning on the railing at the starboard side of the ship, he gazed at the water seemingly flowing into the sunrise with a small smile. 'I might as well enjoy the little things while I'm doing this.' James thought.

"What kind of little things, hmmm?"

James stared further up the deck and caught the eye of a blonde-haired man with a red scarf tied around his right arm who now had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" James asked standing tall to assert his authority.

The other merely shrugged and turned back to the same sight James was enraptured by a moment ago.

"I heard you muttering something about 'little things' a second ago. What can I say? I'm a curious guy." He rested his arms on the railing and looked about ready to fall asleep.

James on the other hand immediately felt alert, suspicion clouding all other thoughts. But his response was honest and sincere.

"I just want to savour the little things and not worry so much, I suppose."

The blonde stranger eyed him sideways before huffing out a sigh. "I hear that, Bolts."

James frowned in confusion until he looked down at the obvious metal arm that was showing. 'Time to find out who this guy is.' he thought (to himself this time).

Crossing his arms, James attempted to sound laid-back and casual. "So, I get a nickname within seconds of meeting you? I don't even know your name, 'Blondie.'"

He cringed at the lameness of the nickname but there was nothing else in the moment that seemed appropriate, however the other man laughed and slapped the railing slightly with his hand.

"Good point." He walked closer until they were a few feet apart and held out his right hand. "Taiyang Xiao Long. Pleased to meet you, Mr..."

James stared at the outstretched hand briefly before shaking it firmly. "Briar Clearbark, and likewise."

Taiyang flashed a full-toothed smile and chuckled heartily, a sound James found he liked quite a bit. 

A sudden rumbling broke the two men out of this private moment. Staring towards the horizon, they could see a handful of dark clouds beginning to close in on the ship with flashes of lightning and the gentle clap of thunder signalling its arrival.

James let go of Taiyang's hand and smiled apologetically. "Guess I should head to my cabin."

The other man seemed disappointed, gazing down at the wooden deck beneath them while pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"Or you could, I don't know..." 

James narrowed his eyes briefly and watched Taiyang fidget, playing with his index finger as he tried to find the words he was looking for.

Finally he brought his gaze back to meet James' willing himself to say what he wanted to. 

"...Come and stay in my cabin for a little while? I know we just met, but you're interesting to me. Clearly full of mysteries and a tragic backstory no doubt."

James didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he was potentially being offered a one-night-stand with a very handsome man, but on the other he knew that there could be no distractions on this mission.

"Look, Taiyang. I-" 

"Call me Tai, everyone does."

James opened his mouth to continue but was struck by how genuine the other man seemed to be; a gentle yet strong-willed aura surrounded him, making him appear bathed in hues of many different colours.

And in that second of hesitation, James decided to throw caution to the wind. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Tai, I would be glad to join you in your cabin for a short while."

He knew it was a good idea to maintain an air of caution, but this was potentially one of the little things he willed himself not to take for granted.

Taiyang practically jumped for joy at James' response, but a loud clap of thunder made him tense up.

"Let's uhh, go now, yeah? I don't want to get caught in the rain."

James nodded with a small smile on his face at how adorable the other man was. He proceeded to follow Taiyang back to his room, all the while being aware of the ominous storm fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far. This chapter was very fun to write.  
> Comment, my lovelies! I adore hearing what you think.


	5. Under the Willow, Down By the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James reflects on an important event in his life from years before.

As the storm began to move closer, coating everything below it in a dark shadowy grip, James continued following the blonde stranger to his room.

Hands stuffed into his pockets, he found his gaze drifting downwards upon seeing the other passengers who were also in the process of getting inside and away from the brunt of the storm.

Most were faunus of course, seeking the shelter and supposed comfort of Menagerie; a place where they wouldn't be judged for being who they were and not have to hide away.

James knew all too well how that felt, growing up in a household where you were expected to be everything you weren't.   
  
Past...  
  
He had been a gentle child, reading books under the shade of a weeping willow tree by a quiet flowing stream, unconcerned with the goings-on of drama outside his sanctuary.

Until one day, his parents had discovered this secret place and set an example by cutting down the tree, leaving behind a large stump; an echo of its former beauty.

He cried for many hours, lying on top of the stump until nightfall, clutching his favourite book tightly.

"You'll never make it in life crying like that James." His father always chose the path of putting him down as opposed to accepting the choices he wanted to make in his life.

And the day he realised he wasn't attracted to women was a liberating yet scary moment.

He continued to visit the stump each day, reading out loud and enjoying the solitude. However, on his 13th birthday, James found someone else on his stump reading.

At first he felt outraged. 'How dare they sit on my stump?' he thought, knowing full well how petty and childish it was to think that.

When they turned around, he saw it was a boy about a year older than him, and he flashed the brightest, most enchanting smile James had ever seen up to that point.

The older boy saw the book James was carrying and raised his eyebrows in surprise before holding up his own; they were the same story.

The boy's name was Philux Gregour, son of a well-known industrialist who worked with James' father in Atlas.

After talking for several hours, they found out a lot about each other. Mostly simple things like favourite foods and colours, but it quickly moved over to more personal subjects.

James wanted very much to know more about this person, so he eagerly awaited him each day at the stump, content to chat about almost everything under the sun.

On one particular day, James could see Philux waiting for him, but he was crying.

As he got closer, James pulled him closer into a hug and the other boy gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go.

After pulling away, Philux explained that he and his family were moving to Vale in an effort to strengthen their footholds in the industrial field and he was to take over the business after the passing of his father.

"I don't want that, James. All I care about is right here." Philux took James' right hand and brought it to his cheek.

James' mouth was open and his eyes were wide, not believing what the other was saying, but he knew what had to be said.

"I know it's hard, but there are things in life we just have to do. And whatever those things turn out to be, I know we can make the world better if we try."

Philux swallowed thickly, eyes darting down to James' lips before lunging forward and capturing them in a brief but powerful kiss!

"You know just what to say, James. I don't like this, but I understand."

James meanwhile was left reeling from his first kiss and the fact that it was from another boy, his friend.

"You kissed me." He felt his lips gingerly with the tips of his fingers. "Can you do it again?"

Philux smiled wide and nodded before moving slowly to James' face, cupping it with his hands.

They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of that day and made the most of what they had in those final months.

Philux finally moved when James was 17 and he was 18. Their first kiss happened two years before and each day had been treasured as though it was the last they would ever spend together.

The parting was bittersweet and James watched the airship fly away with tears threatening to fall, but his parents were there too and he couldn't allow them to see what this was doing to him.

Once home, he sprinted to the stump and held himself tightly, now willing to shed countless tears for his lost first love.

Present...

Lost in thought, James hadn't heard Taiyang when he was speaking and wasn't even aware that they had stopped walking and were currently standing in front of a cabin door.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else for a second there."

Taiyang chuckled warmly and waggled his eyebrows.

"Am I that distracting to you from behind, hmmm?"

James gulped and shrugged, caught off-guard by the comment but decided to have a little fun.

"Well, those shorts don't do you many favours, but what can I say? Your legs are nice."

Taiyang momentarily looked like a deer in headlights before narrowing his eyes.

"You making fun of me, Bri? Because I will not tolerate that!"

He stabbed a finger at James in an attempt to sound intimidating, but failed miserably a second later by bursting out laughing.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Taiyang unlocked the door to his cabin and moved through the threshold looking back at James as he did so.

"So, you coming in or do you actually want to get soaked out there?"

James knew this was a point of no return, but a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder made the choice for him and he darted inside past the other man.

Closing the door and turning on the lights, Taiyang moved into the centre of the main portion of the cabin and spun around with his arms outstretched.

"Would you like a tour, Mr Clearbark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going in so many different directions within my mind and I'm so excited to see where it leads.  
> Comments are very welcome.


	6. Seeking Shelter From the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns a bit more about Taiyang and something in the water seeks to destroy the vessel.

"This here is the main living area..." Taiyang was proceeding to show James around his spacious quarters, making grand gestures as though he were showing off a lavish mansion.  
  
"...Over in this corner is the gorgeous flat-screen T.V. broadcasting in flawless High Definition from all corners of Remnant." In reality, just a small conventional television emitting only static due to the impending storm.  
  
James leaned against the threshold separating the living room from the small bathroom and smiled cheekily. "I think I literally saw everything in here the moment I walked through the door, you know."  
  
Taiyang turned to him and pouted, planting his right hand on a stainless counter top. "You couldn't just let a man dream? I'm hurt, Bri!" His tone was playful, but carried a fragment of truth all the same. A fragment James caught onto quickly.  
  
Moving forward, he glanced down at Taiyang's hand on the counter and proceeded to slide his own fleshy hand over it in a comforting way. "I'd like to know more about you, Tai. If you're willing to share."   
  
The other man gasped slightly and nodded, motioning to a nearby couch with his left hand but making sure to keep James' right connected to his own. "Come sit with me, Briar."  
  
James smiled kindly and allowed himself to be led over towards the dark-red couch without resistance. Once seated he became aware of how warm Taiyang's hand was clasped in his. But this warmth was different; the heart of a good man shone through the touch, carrying with it a passion and zest for life James had never encountered before.  
  
"Well? Ask any question you want about me. I'm a, ahem, very large open book." James chuckled lightly and blushed before gazing up into Taiyang's beautiful blue eyes complimented perfectly by hair that blazed like the sun.  
  
Shuffling in his seat, James pursed his lips and thought carefully. What did he want to know about this man? Suddenly an idea flashed in his mind and he couldn't resist, knowing it would catch the other off guard.  
  
"Favourite sexual position?" James felt Taiyang's hand tighten its grip around his before loosening; his face a mix of shock, surprise and delight at such a bold first question. "Am I boring if I say missionary?"  
  
James cocked his head and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Not at all. That's my favourite too." The other man seemed much more at ease thanks to James' calm demeanor.  
  
"Why of all things was that your first question?" James leaned back and gazed at the ceiling above where a lightbulb attached to a string was swinging back and forth with the motion of the waves and shrugged. "Who says getting to know someone has to always start with favourite colours and foods? More personal inquiries reveal much more about the nature of that individual."  
  
Taiyang cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "You got a background in psychology or something, huh?" At this, James realised how robotic and cold his explanation probably sounded. Clearing his throat, he relaxed his posture and began rubbing circles into the knuckles of the other man's hand.  
  
"I've just never seen the point of simplistic small talk between people. Most of the time no one wants to really hear about trivial things. They're more interested by the complex, unique sides of whoever is in their life at that time. You know what I mean?"  
  
Taiyang seemed lost in thought, pondering what James had said. Finally, he nodded ever so slightly and turned to face James. "I agree with you completely. I knew someone once who hated any kind of small talk. She said it was like having a dagger shoved into her ears. But anything to do with the mind or inner workings of people instantly got her attention."  
  
Taiyang's gaze drifted downwards seemingly recalling the exact day this occurred. James stayed quiet, intent on listening. "Her name was Raven, Raven Branwen. Absolute spitfire but she cared for others in her own way I believe."  
  
James almost shot out of his seat, but stayed calm. The last thing he needed was someone she used to know learning he was interested in stopping her plans in Mistral. "She sounds like a fascinating person. Wish I could have met her."  
  
Taiyang smiled sadly. Under his breath he said something James barely heard. "Wish I could have said goodbye."   
  
Outside, as the storm began to assault the ship a large creature could be seen in the clouds high above, casting a shadow of its own across the bow of the vessel. In a single motion it plunged downwards, disappearing beneath the waves with one goal in mind; the destruction of this man-made transport and everyone on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. Hit a block, but felt a great deal of inspiration tonight.  
> Thanks for reading and by all means leave a comment, I love hearing what people think.


	7. Sink Or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As James and Taiyang get closer, the ship is attacked by a monstrous grimm.

While the storm had begun to rock the boat, James and Taiyang felt calm and secure with each other. Thunder could be heard rumbling through the sky and flashes of lightning made eerie shadows appear throughout the cabin, but all their attention was saved for one another.  
  
"Sounds like you two were close." James knew he could potentially get vital information for Raven if he asked the right questions. Taiyang shrugged with a neutral expression. "As close as fire and water can be, I suppose."  
  
His voice had deepened with a huskiness that gave away a past pain. James realised Taiyang would probably know nothing about her now and decided not to pry further.   
  
"So, why are you heading to Menagerie, Briar? Scored yourself a sexy faunus boyfriend?" At this, Taiyang wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and James shook his head smiling sadly. "No. I just needed to be away from other humans for awhile. What better place to do that than on an island almost completely free of them?"  
  
Taiyang nodded, seeming to completely accept that answer. "I get that. Truth be told, I'm the one with the faunus boyfriend actually." James' eyes widened at this revelation.  _"Why is this guy flirting with me so much, then?"_ he thought with a bit of panic beginning to flow through him.  
  
The other man seemed to sense this and patted James on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. Our relationship is very open. Anytime we're away from each other, there's no hard feelings if we find someone we like and have a bit of fun. All about trust, Bri."  
  
James relaxed and rested his head back on the top of the couch, closing his eyes. "You make that sound so simple. I always thought relationships had to be strictly confined between those two in it I suppose."  
  
Taiyang chewed the tip of his thumb thoughtfully before clapping his hands together. "You do know it doesn't just have to be between two people, right? I've been in functioning three-way relationships before. Sometimes it's super serious and other times it's just to blow off steam after a long day."  
  
This was new to James. He'd never considered multiple partners as an option before. "So, who's the lucky guy you're with now?" Taiyang leaned back smugly and closed his eyes making gestures with his hands as he described him.  
  
"Spiky yellow hair, smooth face with just a hint of stubble, always has an open shirt so people can see the goods underneath. He's a bit of a show-off in that way. Oh, and did I mention the tail? Mmhmm, the things he can do with that thing are positively sinful."  
  
James could feel the blush creeping onto his face as Taiyang recalled the important details of his lover. "Does this spiky-haired guy have a name?" Taiyang opened his eyes and grinned widely. "Oh yeah! Sun Wukong's my man. He's the only person I've met who can keep up with my energy and loves to get down and dirty after sparring."  
  
James smiled affectionately. "I hope I get to meet him someday." Taiyang then moved his hand over James' right leg before moving it up to cup his bulge lightly. "Wanna know how I make him happy, Bri?" James swallowed thickly and nodded with wide eyes.  
  
But just as Taiyang began pulling his pants down, a loud screech could be heard coming from outside the cabin. Both men got to their feet in alarm and burst out onto the deck, not caring about the pouring rain.   
  
As they reached the railing, a dark silhouette rose above the waves before crashing back down. James gritted his teeth and gazed toward the creature with venom in his eyes. "It's a grimm of ocean and sky. Get ready!"  
  
Taiyang stood beside him and nodded. The faint outline of the moon shining through the clouds could be seen as the rain continued to cascade down upon the ship. Suddenly, a loud crashing could be heard as the creature burst up from the sea and proceeded to rise towards the sky, blotting out the faint shimmer of the broken moon before diving for the vessel, getting closer and closer every second!  
  
  



	8. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Taiyang share a moment and the ship suffers greatly from the towering Grimm.

"And here I am without my gun." James thought to himself self-deprecatingly as the massive Grimm circled high above, its roar as deafening as the mighty claps of thunder echoing all around in the storm that now had the vessel tossing and turning with the crashing of the waves.  
  
This battlefield was entirely tipped in favour towards the beast; uneven ground for the two men to fight on, constantly shifting whilst the creature could easily dip and soar any which way it desired. There was no time to formulate a plan of attack or have any preparation to keep it at bay, but they were determined to at least try.  
  
Suddenly, James felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he observed Taiyang looking into his eyes with a kind smile, radiating a golden aura and seemingly not fazed by the situation they now found themselves in. And somehow, James immediately felt all his doubt and fear melt away as though it was never there.  
  
And then there was no sound but that of his and Taiyang's heartbeats matching each other in a comforting rhythm. The crashing waves had become muted, the roar of the beast now a dull whimper, raindrops held fast in the air as though in slow motion and the lightning breaking across the sky now lit everything up in a sheen of twinkling silver.  
  
James blinked in confusion, not understanding how this could be happening but knowing wholeheartedly that Taiyang was the cause of it. Attempting to speak proved difficult. It was as though time had stopped momentarily but he found the only words that mattered. "H....o....w? W....h....a....t?"  
  
Taiyang chuckled slowly and appeared to still be functioning at full capacity. "My semblance. I can instil confidence and hope like the rays of a glowing sun shining through on a cloudy, dismal day." James was dumbfounded; never had he heard of such a gift from anyone he had ever come across on his travels. This man was special indeed.  
  
Behind him James could see the dark red orbs hovering in the reflection of a cabin window being heavily pelted by the rainfall and despite Taiyang's semblance filling him up with hope and comfort, seeing what he knew were the eyes of the man he was searching for caused goosebumps to erupt on his skin and even cause a few sensors on his robotic side to flare up painfully.  
  
Taiyang noticed this and turned his attention in the direction of the orbs. What he said next stunned James and sent chills down his spine. "Begone you wingless craven!" The orbs shifted momentarily before fading away in the shimmering, rippling water cascading down the windowpane.  
  
James' eyes widened as the other man looked back at him with eyes that knew more than he initially believed, but that same gaze turned back to calming kindness in half a second. "So, 'Briar...' You ready to fight?" The way Taiyang worded his fake name sounded almost mocking. Did he know who he was or was he simply someone adept at catching out lies?  
  
Regardless, James nodded slightly and once Taiyang's hand left his shoulder it was as though time resumed. He still thankfully continued to feel that confidence and hope flowing through him, telling him they would triumph.  
  
Before either man could move however, several new people came onto the deck. The leader was clearly the captain on account of his silver hair, uniform and leader-like aura surrounding him. "That beast is more than any man or woman could face. Everyone head to the lower decks and board the subs."  
  
James and Taiyang glanced at each other in disbelief. "Subs?" they both said in unison. The captain glared from under his bushy eyebrows, unimpressed with their lack of urgency. "Escape subs in the event of an emergency. And I think this is the exact definition of emergency wouldn't you say?"  
  
No one needed to be told twice. In as orderly a fashion as could be expected every person began heading below deck, occasionally casting worried glances upward with each intimidating sound that resonated throughout the ship.  
  
Reaching the lowest part of the ship revealed multiple submarine vessels lined up in a row, allowing for easy access. Only the captain's key could unlock them however and he did just that. With one swipe in a simple pad all subs were opened and ready for deployment.  
  
James and Taiyang boarded one and sat together in the seats appointed to them and many others of different ages and sizes. Once most of the passengers were accounted for, an automated message proceeded to play.  _"Attention, due to an unforeseen disturbance you are being relocated to a safe destination. Closest safe harbour is the island of Menagerie near The Wasting Coast. Please remain seated at all times until advised otherwise."_  
  
As the subs were submerged a loud crashing sound could be heard in the direction of the ship. James, Taiyang and several others looked up at the portholes lining the side of the vessel just in time to witness the grand ocean liner being cut in half by the enormous Grimm, leaving debris and personal items scattered to the undersea depths.  
  
Before closing his eyes to rest, James saw a teddy bear floating past one of the portholes, followed by the silhouette of what appeared to be a child moving in the same direction, seeming to be reaching out for their toy. Both were now lost forever at sea, never to return and with Taiyang's hand on James' arm he felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep, happy to at least for a moment be free of this horrific event.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
